


A sorta fairytale

by AlessiaHeartilly



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaHeartilly/pseuds/AlessiaHeartilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E mentre il treno entrava in Timber, quando si chiese sperduta cosa avrebbe potuto fare, adesso, si disse che in fondo anche le principesse sono forti, e devono sempre superare delle prove.<br/>In fin dei conti la felicità eterna bisognerà pur guadagnarsela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sorta fairytale

**_Disclaimer_** : Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**_Nota dell'autrice_** : questa storia nasce per l'iniziativa "San Valentino VS San Faustino Challenge" di Fanworld.it, anche se non so se alla fin fine ho capito bene il regolamento XD Ad ogni modo ecco qui quello che mi sono inventata. Mi girava in testa da un po', per cui diciamo che ho colto l'occasione :)  
Titolo ispirato a una splendida canzone di Tori Amos.  
E la storia è dedicata a **Little_Rinoa** , come regalino per il suo onomastico^^

**A SORTA FAIRYTALE**

**Prologo**  
La pioggia disegnava ghirigori incomprensibili sul vetro.

Rinoa si strinse nel golfino largo e pesante che la proteggeva dagli inverni di Balamb. Teneva la stanza al buio, e l'unica cosa a illuminarla vagamente erano le luci esterne. Riconosceva a malapena la sua ombra sul pavimento; ci vedeva solo quanto bastava per non inciampare su Angelo, accoccolata in fondo al divano del mini appartamento di Selphie.

Era difficile, doloroso, intollerabile.

E tutto non faceva altro che renderle perfettamente chiaro che era arrivata a far ruotare la sua vita intorno a quella di Squall, ma lui non aveva fatto lo stesso - lui sapeva perfettamente bastare a se stesso, allenato com'era dopo averlo fatto per anni. Lei aveva un bisogno spasmodico, quasi delirante, quasi surreale, della sua presenza. Non sapeva dire quanta parte fosse dovuta all'amore e quanta alla sua condizione di strega che si aggrappava al suo cavaliere in cerca della sanità mentale.

Si sentiva scivolare sempre più in un baratro, verso una magia scura, vischiosa e appiccicosa, piena di risate sinistre e di freddo e di distruzione.

Ma era stata lei a cercarsi quel baratro.

Aveva lasciato Squall Leonhart da cinque giorni. Ed era il suo compleanno: tempo di bilanci.

**I**  
Rinoa aveva pochi ricordi di quando era bambina, ma ce n'era uno che tornava sempre con prepotenza, quando era triste.

Era sua madre che la sera, prima di andare a dormire, le leggeva una favola e poi le rimboccava le coperte. Lei spesso si addormentava prima della fine della favola, ma il giorno dopo Julia gliela rileggeva tutte le volte che voleva, anche fino alla nausea, e continuava a leggerla anche quando si accorgeva che la figlia era già nel mondo dei sogni.

Julia le leggeva favole e le faceva sognare di essere una principessa - la sua camera era proprio nell'ala della casa che sembrava una torre, al primo piano, e sua madre le aveva fatto sistemare il davanzale per poterlo usare come divanetto. Era facile pensare di essere la principessa imprigionata in attesa del suo Principe Azzurro, così facile che la sua fantasia di bambina riusciva a disegnarle davanti agli occhi le giungle di spine da attraversare, gli esseri malefici da sconfiggere, e il cavallo bianco su cui arrivava l'unico amore della sua vita a portarla via.

E vissero sempre felici e contenti, terminava sempre la favola. Julia pronunciava la frase con un sorriso che aveva il sapore della malinconia.

Un giorno Rinoa le chiese cosa volesse dire quella formula, quel 'per sempre felici e contenti' che la sua mente di bimba non sapeva quantificare. Allora Julia le disse di pensare alle cose che la facevano contenta, e di pensare che quelle cose succedessero tutti i giorni, tutto il giorno, per un tempo così lungo da non immaginarne la fine.

Rinoa ci rimuginò sopra, mentre impilava le costruzioni colorate di legno per creare la torre della principessa, e poi lontano il castello del suo principe. Per lei le cose che la facevano contenta erano poche e semplici: il papà che le portava le caramelle bianche e rosa, le costruzioni di legno, la cioccolata calda del pomeriggio, la mamma che suonava il pianoforte, i libri di fiabe da leggere e rileggere, e quando c'erano le cene importanti di papà, che poteva assaggiare un cucchiaino del tiramisù dei grandi, quello col liquore, perché quello sì che le faceva venire la ridarella, mica come quello che davano a lei, con il latte.

Aveva cinque anni quando decise che non potevano mica essere quelle le cose che facevano felici le principesse, perché di sicuro se uno riusciva a sconfiggere draghi e penetrare in giungle di spine, non stava certo a portare a casa caramelle. E le principesse potevano mangiare il tiramisù dei grandi quando volevano, perché erano già grandi. Ci doveva essere di sicuro qualche segreto da adulti che i bambini piccoli come lei non potevano sapere, ed era per quello che la mamma era stata vaga.

Non vedeva l'ora di crescere per conoscerlo anche lei, quel segreto.

**II**  
Anni dopo, sul treno che la portava a Timber, con la pioggia fuori dal finestrino che lavava la terra, Rinoa si mise a tormentare le maniche del suo maglione, ricordando che sua madre era morta qualche giorno dopo quella sua decisione così infantile.

Aveva sedici anni, adesso, e alla fiabe non credeva più da tempo - da quando si era accorta che i baci dei principi non sempre svegliano le principesse dal loro sonno eterno - ma pensava ancora che la felicità vera fosse nascosta in qualcosa che le era ancora sconosciuto. Era cresciuta con un padre assente, che cercava di recuperare con una serie di regole la mancanza della sua presenza. Rinoa violava sistematicamente ognuna di quelle regole, con la speranza che prima o poi lui avrebbe smesso di punirla e basta, e avrebbe iniziato a chiedersi il perché di quel comportamento.

Una volta la punizione era stata talmente lunga che aveva imparato a lavorare a maglia e si era creata un vestito azzurro che poi aveva indossato tutta l'estate, per sfida. Aveva lavorato su quel divanetto creato davanti alla finestra, in quella che da piccola era la sua torre da principessa.

Aveva aspettato a lungo il Principe Azzurro che venisse a liberarla, ma non conosceva nessuno che potesse ricoprire quel ruolo. L'educazione rigida, e l'ancor più rigido controllo che Caraway esercitava sulla sua vita avevano limitato le sue amicizie maschili a due ragazzi che il Colonnello approvava e da cui lei era quasi disgustata.

Il solo pensiero che uno di quei due potesse essere un Principe Azzurro la faceva allontanare dalla finestra.

Le aveva fatto venire voglia di libertà, e allora aveva ammassato cose in una borsa da viaggio, e aveva preso dei libri di quando era bambina - perché quei libri li aveva toccati la mamma - e senza pensarci troppo aveva infilato anche il vestitino azzurro che aveva fatto a maglia. Era scappata la mattina presto, uscendo di casa quando il cielo era ancora a metà tra il blu e il rosa, e il sole non era ancora salito all'orizzonte, anche se cominciava a stiracchiare i suoi raggi.

E mentre il treno entrava in Timber, quando si chiese sperduta cosa avrebbe potuto fare, adesso, si disse che in fondo anche le principesse sono forti, e devono sempre superare delle prove.

In fin dei conti la felicità eterna bisognerà pur guadagnarsela.

**III**  
Fu con Seifer che la prendeva in giro per le ali d'angelo sul suo abito azzurro che iniziò tutto.

Rinoa se ne sarebbe accorta solo circa un anno dopo, ma la vita aveva questo modo di essere peculiare, di presentarsi come una catena di eventi anche quando tutto pareva sconnesso e illogico. Lo avrebbe pensato tra le braccia di Squall, con la sua lingua che la baciava per la prima volta, e avrebbe fermato quel pensiero tra i miliardi di altri pensieri che le svolazzavano in testa: che se suo padre non fosse stato rigido, che se non fosse scappata, per questo, che se la sensazione di libertà non le avesse suggerito di stamparsi due ali d'angelo sul vestito, che se Seifer non l'avesse notata e canzonata, che se Seifer non le avesse presentato Cid... non avrebbe vissuto l'amore della sua vita. Quel tipo di amore che evidentemente popolava le fiabe.

Ma quel giorno quei pensieri erano ancora troppo lontani, e in lei c'era solo l'irritazione. Che ne sapeva questo sbruffone biondo del perché si fosse fatta un vestito a maglia? Che ne sapeva della sua punizione così lunga, e del perché era stata punita? Che ne sapeva del significato di quelle due ali, dipinte delicatamente su un abito divenuto simbolo della sua libertà?

Fu così che nacque la loro amicizia: da Seifer che le chiedeva se voleva ingannare qualcuno, con quelle due ali orrende sulle spalle. Rinoa borbottò qualche imprecazione a denti stretti - oh, se suo padre l'avesse sentita! - e si voltò a guardare questo ragazzo insolente e cattivo che non sapeva quello che diceva. Ma poi lo vide sorridere, capì lo scherzo, o più che altro rimase affascinata dal suo aspetto. Era alto, era biondo, era prestante.

Era un perfetto Principe Azzurro.

Poi ebbe modo di ricredersi - ok, i suoi modi a tavola erano discutibili, faceva battute infelici sulle donne, e cose del genere... ma era sicuro di sé, era bello, trasudava orgoglio e libertà. Ed era questo che la affascinava più di tutto, il senso di libertà. Seifer parlava e a lei sembrava di vedere un ragazzo in grado di sconfiggere draghi, attraversare giungle di spine e arrivare nella sua torre per portarla alla felicità che stava là in fondo, in quell'orizzonte dove il sole saliva in cielo.

Si scambiarono un unico bacio, quell'estate, e quando Rinoa si rese conto che non era affatto come l'aveva immaginato - che lei era troppo impacciata e lui troppo esperto, che lei era troppo insicura e lui troppo audace, che lei voleva fuggire e lui cercava di trattenerla - decise che non era lui il suo Principe.

Da qualche parte c'era, le disse il capo delle Volpi quando la vide sconsolata, il giorno dopo.

Da qualche parte c'è l'uomo in grado di farti sentire una Regina, si convinse Rinoa, e Seifer scivolò tra i ricordi imbarazzanti, confusi e indecifrabili.

**IV**  
Fu quando Squall le disse: stai vicino a me, che Rinoa si sentì scaldare di qualcosa che non conosceva.

Non ebbe il tempo di pensarci troppo, perché poi ci fu la battaglia e quando lo vide cadere trafitto dal ghiaccio a quel modo si sentì gelare lei stessa e subì tutta l'impotenza di non poter fare nulla. Poi vennero catturati, drogati, e quando si risvegliò nella Prigione del Deserto era tutto così nebuloso che non ebbe modo di focalizzare la sensazione che aveva provato.

Dopo, quando fu liberata e continuò ad insistere con Irvine perché girasse l'auto e tornasse a liberare gli altri, non si rese del tutto conto che parlava soprattutto di Squall. Fu Irvine a farglielo notare, dopo numerosi graffi e pugni che lasciarono lividi, che lei parlava di liberare Squall, e non di liberare tutti.

Rinoa si schernì, dicendo che per lei era la stessa cosa. Era solo che Squall era il più testardo e soprattutto il caposquadra, e bisognava praticamente costringerlo a fare le cose, o dargli l'ordine di farle. Irvine la ascoltò con un sorrisetto malizioso, e lei non riuscì a decifrare il suo sguardo, perché lui lo nascose sotto il cappello.

Allora Rinoa tacque, rimuginando su quello 'stai vicino a me' e poi sulle parole di Irvine. Poteva essere che Squall le piacesse? Era un bel ragazzo, ma era cupo, scontroso, e le cose che pensava la irritavano. Ma irradiava insieme un senso di protezione, e a volte diceva cose che le facevano intuire che c'era qualcosa dietro alla maschera di freddezza. Tutto quello la intrigava, e anche se a volte la irritava quel suo essere sempre cupo e scontroso, quegli sprazzi di luce tra la compostezza la affascinavano.

Era attratta da Squall, ed era innegabile. E forse, se fosse riuscita ad andare sotto alla maschera, a tracciare crepe nella sua compostezza, a svelare il ragazzo protettivo dietro a quello scontroso e a volte cattivo... forse avrebbe potuto essere un buon Principe Azzurro.

Irvine la guardò rimuginare, e si limitò a scuotere la testa con il suo sorrisetto di chi la sa più lunga.

**V**  
Zell non era un tipo che aveva molta esperienza con l'amore. Magari era un po' sbruffoncello, magari si dava qualche aria ogni tanto, ma quando si trattava di andare dalla ragazza che gli piaceva e parlarle, diventava timido, introverso e francamente un po' imbranato.

Rinoa a volte lo ascoltava, la mattina a colazione, quando tesseva le lodi della ragazza con la treccia, che lavorava in biblioteca. La conosceva: era una ragazza sempre molto carina con tutti, un po' timida e riservata, che difficilmente diceva una parola in più del necessario. Però la osservò quando, i primi tempi, si faceva accompagnare da Zell; con lui era diversa - non proprio estroversa, ma forse meno impacciata, più sorridente, più... più solare, ecco.

Poi un giorno lo raccontò a Zell, dicendogli chiaramente che secondo lei poteva farsi avanti, perché piaceva alla ragazza con la treccia, bastava guardarla. In un goffo tentativo di cambiare discorso, Zell le disse che anche lei era diversa quando parlava con Squall, ma mica le piaceva, no?

Rinoa non rispose. Arrossì, e disse che preferiva fare una passeggiata. Doveva riconsegnare un libro in biblioteca.

Fuori, mentre i passi la portavano quasi inconsciamente alla camera di Squall, si chiese se era davvero diversa. Non era che fosse innamorata di Squall - lo trovava ancora cupo, scontroso e a volte troppo cattivo. Cattivo al punto da far male, cattivo al punto da ferire i sentimenti di chi aveva intorno.

Però... era diversa, lo doveva ammettere, ma non per chissà che motivo - era diversa perché Squall richiedeva approcci diversi. Lui era un tipo molto diretto, che aveva una filosofia di vita discutibile ma che aveva sempre dimostrato di non avere peli sulla lingua. Diceva quello che pensava e al diavolo se qualcuno si sentiva ferito. Con lui serviva un approccio altrettanto diretto, di qualcuno che rispondeva a tono, perché altrimenti non avrebbe capito che c'erano altre prospettive, altri modi di vedere la vita.

Era solo per questo che era diversa con lui. Poi ci pensò meglio: sorrideva, sì, era più solare, sì, era più dolce... e c'erano giorni in cui riusciva a fissarlo a lungo, senza distogliere lo sguardo anche quando lui si voltava a guardarla.

Le piaceva, Squall?

Un Principe Azzurro così malinconico e misterioso?

**VI**  
Quistis la osservò a lungo, prima di parlarle direttamente.

Si incontrarono nel Giardino, un giorno, durante il viaggio verso Trabia. Rinoa stava leggendo un libro, su una panchina nascosta all'ombra, e Quistis la raggiunse.

"Posso sedermi?" le disse.

"Certo!" le rispose Rinoa. Era di umore allegro quel giorno, perché quella mattina Squall era stato un po' meno taciturno. Infilò il segnalibro - un fiore secco che sua madre amava molto - tra le pagine, interrompendo la lettura a metà di una frase, e chiuse il libro.

"Vorrei parlarti di una cosa..." Quistis giocherellò imbarazzata con la cintura a cui legava la sua frusta, e poi alzò lo sguardo. "Di Squall."

"Oh - k," disse Rinoa, come se fosse sospesa tra un'esclamazione di sorpresa e l'assenso che Quistis sembrava aspettare.

"Tu sei una ragazza... molto dolce, Rinoa. Mi dispiace, anzi, per come ti ho trattato in passato - spesso sbottavo con te perché ero arrabbiata per altre cose."

"Non c'è problema," rispose Rinoa, senza capire cosa c'entrasse questo con Squall.

"Ho... notato che... ti piace Squall. E volevo dirti-"

"Oh, no! Ti sbagli, Quistis, davvero-"

"Rinoa," rispose l'insegnante, con un tono fermo anche se dolce, quasi materno. "Dovresti smettere di negare questa cosa. Sei attratta da Squall. Tranquilla, non ti giudico... ma prima accetti questo fatto, meglio sarà."

Rinoa aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma Quistis la interruppe ancora prima che potesse prendere fiato. "Pensa alla sera del concerto."

E lei ci pensò. Pensò alla sua eccitazione nel mettersi lo stesso vestito del primo incontro, al trucco leggero, alla spazzola tra i capelli, alla scelta del profumo, il tutto corredato dalle istruzioni su cosa dirgli e dove portarlo. Si era sentita bellissima, si era sentita importante, si era sentita preziosa e quello stare sotto le stelle, circondati dalla musica e dall'aria calda di mezza estate, le aveva fatto vedere Squall sotto una luce diversa. Non ancora del tutto Principe Azzurro, ma una versione più scura - magari blu - e insieme così più misteriosa, affascinante e quasi sensuale.

Dopo un momento di silenzio, in cui Rinoa abbassò lo sguardo fino a quando i capelli le coprirono il viso, Quistis continuò. "Volevo dirti che Squall è un ragazzo molto chiuso, come avrai già notato. Con te è diverso, tu non lo hai mai visto prima e non riesci a capire quanto sia diverso... è solo che... lui è stato mio alunno, e tu stai diventando una mia amica. Non voglio che soffriate, né tu né lui."

"Non voglio farlo soffrire," sussurrò Rinoa, quasi stesse parlando tra sé e sé.

"Lo so, ma quello che voglio dirti è... per favore, Rinoa, non farti troppe illusioni. L'effetto che hai su di lui è davvero buono e sono contenta che vi siate conosciuti. Ma non cercare di correre troppo, perché faresti del male a lui... e non sai quanto male può fare lui a te. Credimi, lo so per esperienza."

Rinoa decise di non approfondire, perché la voce di Quistis si era fatta bassa, quasi spezzata di commozione. Allungò una mano a stringere quella dell'insegnante, senza alzare lo sguardo.

"Grazie," disse soltanto.

**VII**  
Rinoa avvicinò Selphie quando il Garden era quasi arrivato a Centra.

I loro caratteri solari e aperti avevano permesso alle due ragazze di legare praticamente fin da subito, e dopo il ritorno di Selphie dalla base missilistica avevano passato molto tempo insieme. Rinoa decise che era il momento di farle quella confidenza.

Seduta sul letto dell'amica con un succo di frutta in mano, Rinoa accennò al fatto che le sarebbe piaciuto sapere di più sul passato di Squall, quando erano all'orfanotrofio. Selphie le rivolse uno sguardo che lei non seppe interpretare, e poi scosse la testa.

"Ti piace, vero?"

"...Sì," ammise Rinoa dopo un lungo silenzio. Negare con Quistis era un conto, ma con Selphie non ci riusciva proprio. Rimase ferma mentre la sua amica si avvicinava e le prendeva la mano.

"Rinoa, ti prego di stare attenta. Non farti coinvolgere troppo, io... io non credo che Squall sia il tipo da ricambiare le attenzioni che hai per lui."

Lei non disse niente, e rimase a stringere la mano di Selphie. Un altro lungo silenzio, e poi Rinoa sospirò profondamente. "Non posso farci niente..."

Selphie sospirò a sua volta, e sempre con poca convinzione, e con la scarsa speranza che la sua amica non finisse per farsi del male, iniziò a raccontarle quanto ricordava di quando Squall era un bambino. E poi le raccontò anche di quando l'aveva accompagnata nel Garden, per farle capire come muoversi, e poi dell'esame, e della festa, e del viaggio verso Timber, e di come lui fosse realmente diverso con lei.

Rinoa ascoltò in silenzio, sempre mano nella mano con Selphie, e poi poco alla volta si scoprì le guance bagnate di lacrime. Abbassò lo sguardo, come aveva fatto con Quistis, cercando di coprirsi il viso con i capelli e nascondere così il suo pianto a Selphie. Se la giovane SeeD se ne accorse, non lo diede a vedere.

Continuò a raccontare, e alla fine del racconto fu costretta ad ammettere che sicuramente a Rinoa Squall piaceva moltissimo, ma forse anche a Squall piaceva Rinoa. Era difficile dirlo, perché lui era taciturno e chiuso e non si sarebbe mai confidato con nessuno di loro, ma qualcosa, nelle cose che raccontò, la portò a vedere l'intera situazione sotto una luce diversa.

E allora quando la sua amica se ne andò, ringraziandola, iniziò a pensare a come fare per portare Squall più vicino a Rinoa.

**VIII**  
Fu cadendo letteralmente tra le braccia di Squall, alla Dimora della Strega, fuori dal freddo e dentro al suo abbraccio, che Rinoa si rese conto di essere perdutamente, irrimediabilmente, inequivocabilmente innamorata di lui.

Di lui che era un Principe Azzurro così atipico, così assolutamente non da favola, così diverso dall'amore splendente e luminoso che aveva sognato da piccola, ascoltando le fiabe di sua madre. Squall era cupo, misterioso, inflessibile, e la sua espressione era sempre così imperturbabile che era difficile capire cosa stesse pensando.

Ma gli altri sembravano aver capito, sembravano felici - Irvine era arrivato a giustificare i graffi e i pugni, e Zell lo aveva persino definito _romantico_ , e Selphie sorrideva anche se non l'aveva mai creduto possibile - e quando Quistis, una sera, suggerì di lasciarli in pace, in disparte, perché forse avevano bisogno di un po' di privacy, Squall e Rinoa si ritrovarono avvolti nel sacco a pelo, uno accanto all'altra, con gli altri a una distanza sufficiente da non poter sentire cosa si dicevano. Angelo era coricata accanto alla sua padrona, e sembrava accettare la presenza di Squall - sembrava quasi approvarla, nel suo adorante modo canino di approvare le cose degli umani.

Squall parlò poco, quella notte, ma era tutto nei suoi occhi azzurri quello che provava per lei, quello che non riusciva a dire, o meglio: che non voleva ancora dire. Rinoa gli parlò della sua vita di bambina, delle favole, delle felicità piccole e semplici che provano i bambini, del suo vestito che aveva fatto a maglia, quasi un anno e mezzo prima, per una lunga punizione di un padre troppo assente e troppo rigido. Squall ascoltò, annuì, tirò fuori una mano dal sacco a pelo e la allungò in mezzo a loro, perché lei potesse stringerla.

Lei la prese sorridente.

Era qualcosa, si disse, e sicuramente le bastava guardare quegli occhi azzurri per trovare il suo Principe delle fiabe, quello che l'avrebbe portata via dal castello buio e freddo verso la felicità di un sole che sorgeva all'orizzonte.

**IX**  
Il primo bacio sotto a un'enorme luna bianca, la stella cadente, la vittoria e il suo sapore dolce di piace, la notte fredda e il suo corpo caldo... era tutto troppo romantico perché la fantasia di Rinoa non galoppasse.

Anche se il passaggio dall'avere la bocca aperta per la sorpresa di quel sorriso all'averla socchiusa per il bacio era stato un po' brusco, molto terra terra, non il massimo del romanticismo, insomma, era tutto il resto a creare l'atmosfera. Sì, Squall era un po' imbranato, era introverso e timido, aveva paura di non essere all'altezza, ma non si rendeva conto che era semplicemente l'essere baciata da lui a farla tremare di emozione.

Le favole questo non lo raccontavano, e Seifer non glielo aveva fatto vivere, e quindi non era pronta in nessun modo a quello che provò. All'inizio ci fu un totale silenzio di sensazioni, una tensione per l'anticipazione di quello che stava per succedere fino alla spasmodica attesa che succedesse davvero. Adorò praticamente tutto: dai capelli che le pungevano il viso, sospinti dal vento, al sapore di vino bianco della sua bocca, alla carezza leggera della sua lingua, all'esitazione del primo contatto romantico, al piccolo soffermarsi proprio di fronte alle sue labbra. L'intensità del suo sguardo, la forza delle sue braccia intorno alla vita, la sensazione dei suoi vestiti contro la pelle... tutto si raccolse in un groppo che le si fermò nello stomaco, e poi esplose all'improvviso, come se si fosse preso il tempo di maturare, e lei si sentì tremare le mani e le ginocchia, e si appoggiò più forte a lui, che la sostenne con naturalezza continuando a baciarla.

Da quel momento, a Rinoa parve davvero di vivere in una favola. Squall insieme agli altri era ancora piuttosto freddo e taciturno, ma a porte chiuse, quando erano soli, era dolce e protettivo quanto immaginava dovessero essere i principi. E anche l'atmosfera continuava a essere perfettamente adatta a farle galoppare la fantasia: la pace, le vacanze, le feste a cui erano invitati per celebrare la loro vittoria, i sorrisi e i baci di Squall, il suo farsi sempre più sicuro e audace con lei, fino alla notte per lei indimenticabile in cui sfuggirono alle celebrazioni della libertà di Timber per chiudersi nella camera d'albergo di Rinoa e fare l'amore per la prima volta.

C'era stato qualcosa, in quel suo darsi a lei senza remore, come se fosse certo che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato, che convinse Rinoa che forse non era un Principe Azzurro tipo, ma era la perfetta eccezione che confermava la regola. Certo, probabilmente i principi delle fiabe erano più romantici, meno imbranati con il sesso, più loquaci e capaci di dichiarazioni d'amore in grado di far vergognare se stesso Romeo, ma... Squall era diverso, ed era di quella diversità, di quell'atipicità che si era innamorata.

Il capo delle Volpi aveva avuto ragione, quando le aveva detto che da qualche parte il suo principe c'era, pensò Rinoa accoccolata sul petto di Squall, che respirava profondamente nel sonno.

Avrebbe anche dovuto dirle, però, che nessuna storia umana terminava con 'per sempre felici e contenti'. Ma di questo Rinoa se ne sarebbe resa conto solo molto tempo dopo.

Quella notte, avvolta dalle braccia di Squall, dalle lenzuola un po' più pesanti dell'autunno inoltrato, dalla sensazione meravigliosa del contatto con il suo corpo nudo, pensò solo che non poteva esserci formula di chiusura migliore.

**X**  
Il problema vero venne dopo, quando Rinoa, accecata dall'amore e dalla sua illusione di felicità perfetta, si trovò a scontrarsi con la realtà molto più prosaica delle cose.

Com'era prevedibile, la situazione di pace non durò molto; Galbadia, allo sbando senza il suo presidente, assassinato da Artemisia durante la parata, si trovò a vivere una serie di ribellioni che resero particolarmente pesante la vita del governo di passaggio. Esthar, che si affacciava solo in quel momento ai rapporti con gli altri paesi, dovette spesso rivolgersi alla SeeD per missioni per lo più diplomatiche; e tra una ribellione sedata a Deling City e una noiosa cena formale ora a Dollet e ora a Balamb, Rinoa non passò molto tempo con Squall.

E quando lui era al Garden, tra una missione e l'altra, c'erano svariate alte cose da gestire che lo rendevano nervoso e poco propenso a passare tempo con lei - a perdere tempo, come borbottò una volta che lei finse di non sentire - quando c'era così tanto da leggere, firmare e decidere.

Certo, non che si aspettasse che tutto fosse rose e fiori, però... però aveva sperato di essere un porto sicuro, per Squall, la persona a cui lui poteva tornare la sera e a cui poteva confidare i problemi e le paure. Ma spesso lui era troppo stanco anche solo per andarla a salutare, e potevano passare anche cinque-sei giorni senza che si parlassero.

E certo, quando tornava da lei era sempre dolce, protettivo e appassionato, ma Rinoa sperava in qualcosa di più. Voleva qualcosa di più. Un po' guidata dall'amore, che l'accendeva di desiderio ogni volta che si trovavano da soli, e un po' dalla magia, che le faceva cercare il suo cavaliere, si trovò una volta ad azzardarsi ad accennargli il fatto che forse avrebbero dovuto passare più tempo insieme.

Pensava che anche lui desiderasse la stessa cosa - la passione con cui la andava a trovare dopo i giorni di mancanza non poteva mentire - e pensò anche che dirglielo nella luce tenue della lampada da notte, tra le lenzuola sfatte e il contatto dei corpi caldi nell'aria fredda di inizio inverno potesse rendere la sua richiesta meno... meno petulante, ecco.

Ma Squall non la prese molto bene - le chiese se non era felice, se pensava per caso di andarsene, se non capiva che quello era il suo lavoro e lui voleva essere ineccepibile per lei?

Una cosa tirò l'altra e alla fine si ritrovarono a litigare. Era passato davvero tanto tempo dall'ultimo loro litigio, in quel bosco prima di entrare al Garden di Galbadia, e Rinoa non era abituata alla sensazione straziante che le dava adesso. Allora era solo rabbia, ma adesso era anche sofferenza.

Tutto terminò in un lampo, con Squall che sbatteva la porta e lei che rimaneva sola, in lacrime, a stringersi il lenzuolo intorno, mentre cercava di calmare i singhiozzi alla luce tenue della lampada che poco prima aveva illuminato l'amore.

Questo non era previsto nel 'per sempre felici e contenti'.

**XI**  
Da allora Rinoa sperimentò tutta una serie di alti e bassi nella sua relazione con Squall.

Erano così evidenti che un giorno in cui Rinoa era particolarmente felice - la sera prima Squall era stato con lei, avevano cenato insieme, si erano goduti una serata di coccole e poi una notte d'amore, e a colazione sembravano piccioncini perfetti - Selphie decise che si poteva scherzare, e fece una battuta sul fatto che la loro relazione andava avanti a litigi.

Rinoa rise della battuta, continuò a chiacchierare e scherzare con Selphie, e poi quando venne l'ora della sua lezione si affrettò a prendere l'ascensore. Ma poi non seguì molto, perché in realtà le parole di Selphie la fecero riflettere.

Se ripercorreva le tappe della loro storia, in effetti, riconosceva che era così: da quel primo litigio, dopo la sua richiesta di passare più tempo insieme, Squall aveva diminuito il suo carico di lavoro, e riuscivano a incontrarsi più spesso, o quanto meno a parlarsi tutti i giorni. Rinoa non dava molto peso alla parte sessuale - era importante, ovvio, ma non era il fulcro della loro relazione. Lei sapeva che Squall avrebbe potuto decidere di andare da lei e sfogarsi dei suoi problemi sul lavoro, e poi dormire e basta, e a lei sarebbe andato bene comunque. Era stare insieme che le premeva; fare l'amore era bellissimo, ma sapeva che c'era anche tutta un'altra serie di cose di Squall che amava.

Poi si era presentato un altro problema - la sua volontà di diventare la prima Strega a entrare nella SeeD. Squall non era stato molto d'accordo, e Rinoa aveva tirato fuori tutte le sue ragioni - voleva dimostrare di voler collaborare con la SeeD - e aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti per fargli capire che questa cosa per lei era fondamentale. Altra porta sbattuta, altro pianto avvolta nel lenzuolo, nuda e fragile e indifesa. E sola.

Poi lui aveva ceduto, a patto che il suo lavoro come SeeD non fosse sul campo. C'erano decine di funzioni nel Garden che sarebbero state adatte a lei, e lei accettò.

Con il passare del tempo, i litigi si erano fatti più frequenti, e le distanze tra il litigio e la riappacificazione più marcate. Il copione era sempre quello: gran litigio, grandi silenzi, sguardi di fuoco, e poi Squall solitamente cedeva, la andava a cercare, si scusava anche di quello che non aveva nemmeno pensato, finivano a letto e poi lui le proponeva qualcosa.

Era essenzialmente così che erano finiti a convivere.

Ogni volta che lui se ne andava sbattendo la porta, lasciandola nel momento in cui era più esposta a lui - perché mai aveva il vizio di parlargli di certe cose dopo aver fatto l'amore? - lei si giurava che mai più lo avrebbe ripreso con sé, perché lui la faceva soffrire, anche se quando ci si metteva le donava felicità deliranti, e non era quello l'amore che voleva per sé. Voleva essere felice, ridere, essere la forza del suo uomo.

E ogni volta che lui tornava, e la guardava con quegli occhi azzurri, e la attirava a sé tirandola per la manica, ogni volta che c'era di nuovo quel contatto tra di loro, che lei gli stringeva la giacca tra le dita, rimproverandolo del dolore, mentre lui si scusava al suo orecchio, si trovava ancora debole e indifesa e riusciva solo ad aggrapparsi a lui tra le lacrime, calmandosi solo quando lui smetteva di muoverlesi addosso.

Squall non era un Principe Azzurro, e nemmeno blu, si diceva quando passava quei lunghi giorni da sola, a sferruzzare per la rabbia - i due uomini della sua vita le avevano fatto creare un guardaroba, con i loro capricci da uomini - e a studiare come una pazza per impressionarlo. Squall non era un Principe Azzurro e non sarebbe mai stato in grado di darle la felicità perfetta delle favole. E lei ci credeva in quella felicità, voleva viverla, sperimentarla, conoscerla. Non era impressionata dalle grandi passioni alla Romeo e Giulietta, ma le favole... le favole sì. Le favole la impressionavano e le facevano credere che c'era qualcosa di migliore.

Qualcosa per cui lottare.

E pensava, in fondo, mentre sferruzzava e perdeva le maglie, mentre studiava e saltava le righe, mentre cucinava e dimenticava il sale, di essere ancora quella bambina di cinque anni, bloccata nel dolore dalla perdita della mamma, che pensava che le felicità piccole, quelle brevi, quelle quasi insignificanti, e per questo estremamente preziose, non fossero le felicità delle principesse.

E allora continuava a cercarle, senza vedere quello che aveva.

**XII**  
Ed era così che si ritrovava ogni volta, pensò Rinoa asciugandosi una lacrima.

A stringersi in un golfino - ennesimo prodotto della rabbia e della solitudine - rimuginando sul passato, a riconoscere gli errori senza però riuscire a imparare nulla. Perché altrimenti non avrebbe continuato a ricascarci con tanta testardaggine.

Andò a sedersi sul divano, posando un piede sulla schiena calda di Angelo, che sollevò il muso a guardarla prima di tornare pacificamente a dormire. Sospirò, ascoltando il rumore della pioggia, pensando se magari aveva voglia di sferruzzare, di mangiare, di leggere un libro, di studiare. Ma si sentiva svuotata di tutto e non aveva voglia di fare altro che piangere e pensare a come si era data la zappa sui piedi.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, e lei pensò che fosse Selphie. Strano, aveva dimenticato le chiavi? Selphie aveva preso l'abitudine di accoglierla da lei, per i giorni tra i litigi e le riappacificazioni, e Rinoa non aveva una chiave. Non ce n'era motivo. Si guardò intorno per vedere il portachiavi a Chocobo di Selphie, ma non lo vide. Bussarono di nuovo, e si tirò in piedi per andare ad aprire.

Era Squall.

Non disse nulla; si limitò a lasciare la porta aperta e a girarsi per rientrare nella stanza, invitandolo silenziosamente a seguirla. Lui entrò sospirando, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Seguì un silenzio che sembrò ancora più lungo.

"Rinoa..."

Tacque di nuovo, senza sapere da che parte iniziare, anche perché era stato un litigio così stupido, un impuntarsi così inutile da parte sua che chiederle scusa era persino offensivo. Venire a dirle che avrebbero potuto passare insieme i tre giorni successivi, dopo averglielo negato con la veemenza di pochi giorni prima, lo faceva sentire ridicolo.

Il problema era che a volte non si sentiva all'altezza delle aspettative di Rinoa, e quando sentiva di deluderla, sfogare su di lei la tensione del lavoro e di quella relazione così faticosa da gestire diventava più semplice.

Rinoa lo aveva lasciato perché le andava bene essere una valvola di sfogo, ma non a quel modo.

"Ho lottato tanto per te, Squall," disse lei, con una voce bassa e arrochita dal lungo silenzio e dalle lacrime, senza voltarsi a guardarlo. "In tutti i sensi. E sono ancora disposta a lottare per te, ma... ma non **_contro di te_**. Ed è quello che a volte mi costringi a fare."

"Lo so, lo so," disse lui in fretta, trovando il coraggio di fare un passo avanti. "Ho... ho sempre così paura di deluderti. Mi sento sempre così sotto pressione, anche con te, che... che mi sfogo. Nel modo sbagliato. Rinoa..."

Allungò le mani per accarezzarle le spalle. Lei rimase ferma a fissare fuori dalla finestra, e lui lo prese come un incoraggiamento a continuare. "Ho bisogno di te," disse lui inghiottendo qualcosa che tutto all'improvviso gli chiudeva la gola. "Ho tanto bisogno di te. Mi manchi. Per favore, torna... torna a casa con me."

Lei stava per dire che non poteva, che era troppo doloroso, ma erano bastate le sue mani sulle spalle per calmare le risate sinistre della magia, e il vortice freddo che rischiava di risucchiarla. Era quello  il suo Cavaliere, anche se forse non era il suo Principe Azzurro. La magia lo sentiva.

Si voltò lentamente e sollevò gli occhi per guardarlo. Era ancora quel mare azzurro in cui era caduta sulla Lagunarock, quando le aveva stretto la mano in silenzio. Era quello che aveva fissato rabbuiarsi, quando sempre sulla Lagunarock le aveva detto che forse Laguna era suo padre. Non ne era sicuro, ma pensava che prima o poi l'avrebbe saputo di sicuro, e che avrebbe preferito però non saperlo mai. Era quello che guardava accendersi di desiderio, di passione e di piacere alla luce tenue delle lampade notturne, quando facevano l'amore, ed era quello di cui si sentiva orgogliosa perché solo lei ne coglieva le sfumature. Era il mare che aveva visto tagliato di dolore, quando Laguna gli aveva davvero detto di essere suo padre, e lei si era trovata a singhiozzare perché non era giusto che Squall, il suo Squall, il suo amante, il suo cavaliere, il suo uomo soffrisse così.

"Ho bisogno di te," sussurrò lei allora, riconoscendo solo un luccichio nel buio. "Ma ho anche bisogno di essere felice..."

"Posso farlo. Posso farlo Rinoa, per favore, torna da me, posso farlo..." Al diavolo gli scrupoli. La circondò con le braccia e la strinse forte a sé, e la sentì cingergli esitante la vita con le braccia tremanti.

"Ho solo bisogno di imparare," disse poi con la voce spezzata. "Per favore, aiutami ad imparare. Non so stare con le persone, è... così tanto tempo che... ti prego Rinoa. Insegnami ad amarti come vuoi tu," terminò in un sussurro, stringendola così forte da toglierle il respiro.

"L'ultima volta," disse Rinoa, aspirando forte il suo profumo.

"L'ultima volta," ripeté lui, e la guardò divincolarsi dal suo abbraccio per lasciare un biglietto a Selphie.

_Sono tornata a casa. Grazie di tutto e scusami. Ne parliamo presto. R._

**XIII**  
Quando si svegliò nel cuore della notte, era da sola nel letto. Allungò una mano per sentire lo spazio di Squall; era freddo. Si sollevò a sedere coprendosi il seno con la coperta e vide Angelo che dormiva tranquilla sul suo tappeto.

Poi udì dei rumori provenire dalla cucina, tra la pioggia che picchiettava contro i vetri.

Si alzò, si infilò le mutandine e scivolò nel golfino largo e pesante in cui si era avvolta da Selphie, e andò in cucina.

Si fermò sulla soglia, a osservarlo mentre preparava qualcosa da mangiare, con addosso soltanto i boxer. Stava tagliuzzando del sedano, e Rinoa sapeva che era soltanto per lei. A lui non piaceva, ma l'idea che si preoccupasse comunque di fare qualcosa solo ed esclusivamente per lei la fece sentire calda e protetta.

Forse non era un Principe Azzurro fatto come le favole comandavano, ma era bello, era sexy, era appassionato e dolce, era protettivo e sincero, e aveva un carattere complesso e intricato ma era proprio per questo che lo amava. Perché districare quel carattere le permetteva di scoprire, sotto i nodi e i rovi, fiori meravigliosi che rimanevano soltanto suoi. E anche se erano così estenuanti quelle esplorazioni, il risultato era così intenso e coinvolgente che valeva qualsiasi fatica.

E alla fine, si disse, quando era bambina si sbagliava. L'unico segreto degli adulti era che la felicità vera stava nelle piccole cose. Non esistevano le cose perfette e incrollabili. C'erano solo i momenti di pace, di serenità, in cui si dava e si riceveva amore perché era così che andava il mondo. Dando e ricevendo amore. E poteva avvenire in tanti modi che gli adulti, tutti alla presa della ricerca di qualcosa di meglio, di qualcosa di più, magari non notavano. Poteva essere l'abbraccio della sconosciuta, all'ospedale, che aveva cercato di consolarla della morte di sua madre, e anche se non c'era riuscita, e anche se poi non l'aveva più rivista, quelle braccia intorno le avevano dato un momento di pace che ricordava ancora, a distanza di anni. Poteva essere il suo uomo che affettava il sedano solo per lei, e le concedeva sempre qualcosa. Poteva essere il suo uomo che le sussurrava all'orecchio che aveva davvero tanto bisogno di lei mentre le si muoveva addosso.

E poteva essere il fiore lasciato sul tavolo della cucina, la sensazione delle lenzuola sulla pelle nuda, il sorriso degli amici, i momenti in cui tutto sembra perfetto.

Quei pochi, rari momenti di pace che ognuno di noi prima o poi ha la fortuna di vivere.

E a lei era toccato il Principe Azzurro che affettava il sedano.             

"Che c'è?" disse Squall infine, sentendosi il suo sguardo addosso. Si voltò appena a guardarla, senza distogliere del tutto gli occhi dal sedano, e le sorrise.

"Pensavo," disse lei con dolcezza, come timorosa di rovinare quel momento magico di serenità.

Di felicità da fiaba.

"A cosa?" Lui raccolse il sedano, lo vuotò nella ciotolina di Rinoa e mescolò, passando poi ad aprire il mais. Nemmeno quello gli piaceva.

Lei gli si avvicinò, impedendogli di continuare a preparare lo spuntino per prendergli le mani e costringerlo a guardarla. "Sei il mio Principe Azzurro," disse fissandolo negli occhi, ben sapendo che i suoi erano annebbiati dall'amore. Un po' più maturo delle altre volte, però.

"Un po' nero, forse," scherzò lui, e Rinoa ridacchiò, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo. Si allungò per un bacio veloce, un'altra felicità fugace e perfetta da incastonare nei 'per sempre felici e contenti'.

"Sei il mio Principe, comunque," ripeté.

Lentamente lui le posò le mani sui fianchi, e sospirò come per prendere coraggio. "Devo dirti una cosa..."

Lei non si mosse. Continuò a guardarlo quasi trasognata, stringendogli le braccia al collo.

"Abbiamo quei tre giorni. Possiamo partire domani, se si mette al bello. Altrimenti... quello che vuoi tu. Siamo liberi."

Lei rise, un po' incredula, e insieme assolutamente ebbra di gioia.

"E... non è finita qui."

"No?" chiese Rinoa piegando la testa.

"Cid me lo ha concesso e sta per iscritto nel cassetto della mia scrivania... ogni estate, dopo l'esame pratico e fino all'arrivo delle nuove matricole, sono libero. Siamo liberi. Pensavo... potremmo noleggiare una moto. Partire e fare il giro del continente. Magari Galbadia, o Esthar... dove ti va di andare, insomma."

"In moto?"

"Perché no?" Squall scrollò le spalle. "Ho lavorato molto. Ho guadagnato anche molto. Che me ne faccio se non me li godo? Voglio godermeli con te. In moto. Possiamo dormire in tenda, o negli alberghi dove capita, e-"

Rinoa lo interruppe con un bacio. Sussurrò soltanto di sì, e poi si dimenticarono dello spuntino. Più tardi, quando Squall riuscì ad alzarsi di nuovo dal letto e portarle quella cena frugale, Rinoa pensò che doveva ricredersi.

Le era toccato un Principe Azzurro che affettava il sedano, cavalcava moto e preferiva le tende ai castelli felici.

Ma andava bene così.

**Epilogo**  
"Mamma," chiese d'un tratto la piccola Julia, disegnando sul foglio il castello dove, secondo lei, era sicuramente nato il suo papà. "Che cosa vuol dire 'per sempre felici e contenti'?"

Rinoa sorrise, ripensando a quel giorno di così tanti anni prima, quando lo aveva chiesto a sua madre. Capì solo in quel momento la sfumatura di malinconia sul viso di Julia Heartilly: la mancanza dei suoi genitori, le piccole avversità quotidiane, lo scorrere naturale della vita.

"Pensa alle cose che ti fanno più contenta," le rispose Rinoa, chiudendo il suo libro. Aveva una figlia curiosa, e sapeva che non le sarebbe bastata la risposta. "E poi pensa di averle tutti i giorni, per tutto il giorno, per un tempo lunghissimo, così lungo che non ne vedi la fine. Vuol dire questo."

La bambina parve accontentarsi, tornò a disegnare e Rinoa notò sul suo viso la concentrazione di quando rimuginava qualcosa. Un guaio o una domanda scomoda. L' 'espressione Squall' l'aveva battezzata lei.

"Ma è poco," disse infine la piccola, incrociando le mani e posandoci il mento sopra. "Le cose che mi fanno contenta sono stupide, non vanno bene per le principesse."

Rinoa ridacchiò, e passò le dita tra i capelli della figlia. "Quando sarai grande," le disse poi, perché non pensasse che ci fosse chissà quale segreto, come aveva pensato lei, "le cose che ti faranno contenta saranno diverse. E pensare di averle tutti i giorni ti farà davvero tanto felice e contenta."

"Tipo?"

Rinoa si permise di perdersi un momento nei ricordi. Tipo i baci sotto la luna, perdere la verginità con i fuochi d'artificio che esplodono fuori dalla finestra, guardare gli occhi innamorati della persona che si ama, aggrapparsi al proprio uomo mentre la strada fila via veloce sotto la moto, assaporare la libertà, fare il bagno nudi in mare, di notte, insieme, farsi promesse, dormire in una tenda, guardare il sole che sorge sul mare, aprire il regalo che il proprio uomo ha intagliato nel legno, scoprire che il proprio fidanzato e suo padre hanno lo stesso tic, scoprire che il proprio fidanzato e il proprio padre si stimano a vicenda, guardare la linea azzurra sul test di gravidanza...

Tutte cose semplici, felicità che rimanevano tali anche nei ricordi, promesse mature e sincere. Quelle piccole cose che rendono la vita una specie di favola, quegli attimi di pace tra i dolori e le difficoltà.

"Tipo il papà che torna a casa," rispose alla fine.

Tipo scoprire che il tuo uomo non è un Principe Azzurro qualsiasi, ma proprio **_il tuo_** , unito a te dal destino, dal caso, dalla scelta di continuare ad amarsi anche se è difficile.

"Papà è come un Principe Azzurro, allora?" chiese la bambina, dubbiosa.

"Sì," le rispose Rinoa sicura.

Persino meglio di quello vero.

*****  
 ** _Nota dell'autrice_** : ed eccoci^^ Solo una cosuccia perché la mia beta me l'ha chiesto. Nella prima parte, in cui si parla di Rinoa bambina, parlo di un tiramisù con il liquore: non so se sia una cosa che si fa solo dalle mie parti, ma il tiramisù noi lo facciamo o con il caffè, o con un liquore dolce, tipo il marsala, l'amaretto o un liquore specifico per dolci. Quello di cui parlo è quindi proprio un tiramisù fatto con il liquore, non è Rinoa che scambia il caffè con il liquore XD  
Non mi pare ci sia altro. Vi lascio il link al post sul mio blog **[Wide Awake](http://wideawake.iobloggo.com/753/a-sorta-fairytale)** dove risponderò a commenti, critiche, dubbi e domande, e alla prossima! - _[Alessia Heartilly](http://wideawake.iobloggo.com)_


End file.
